Hungry Tomatoe
by moonsmile931
Summary: Never Sasuke though in his life that he would be attack by his favorite food in the middle of the night. what the heck is going on? how did it manage to bring itself alive? is Sasuke going to end up being afraid of tomatoes at the end of this story? read the story and find out.


It was a beautiful night on a village name kohona the skies were clear with the cold breeze of the night and everyone was happily sleeping on their houses lying on their warm beds... Well almost everyone you see in a certain place where a Uchiha lives by is currently living the second worse night of his life let's see how's he doing.

Throwing a shoe that he manages to pick up from the closet Uchiha Sasuke took a step backwards to get away from the ugly creature that was crawling its way towards him. "Get away from me you monster! or i swear i'll kill you if you take one more step forward!" warn Sasuke put it seems that his warning didn't have any effect on it as it kickly rush forward and jumps at Sasuke like a hungry beast. Put Sasuke move out of his away quickly before it could catch him and head running towards the other direction of the hall and locked himself inside the room that used to be Itachi's.

Taking a deep breath in the brunette try to control himself as he thought things through, ok so obviously this can't be a dream seen as he already try to pinched himself awake and didn't work. But why the hell was this happening to him!

Sasuke didn't do anything to anyone in the village to get a prank as big as this one. Like he was asleep peacefully in his bed room minding his own business until that thing got into his bed and try to bite him for no reason. What a wonderful way to wake up in the middle of the night.

Hearing something knocking at Itachi's room window brought Sasuke out of his thought as look over to see at the creature that was trying to break through the glass to get into the room. It was round and little shape like a baseball, it had sharp teeth and red glowing eyes, its body was red and orange combine... Yes, it is what you think it is... a tomato put the only difference is that this tomato move and have teeth that can rip your skin off with a single bite how amazing is that...NOT! if Sasuke new that one day his favorite food would suddenly come alive and try to eat him he would have switch to grapes , strawberry or maybe rice...wait he doesn't like rice that much, anyway the point here is that there's a tomato alive that looks just like a freaking vampire that is trying to break into this room so it can kill him. So what the heck he was supposed to do?

Well kill it obviously put the only problem is that every time he throw a kunai or a shurinken at the little bastard it would dodge it fast and he know a jutsu can also work but he didn't want to damage any stuff from his house so that was out of option. Hearing the window glass break brought Sasuke out of his thoughts once again as he saw the window broken and felt that something jump in top off his head.

"..." There was a moment of silence before hell broke loose. "OMFG GET THE FUCK OUT OFF ME VAMPIRE FREAK." yell Sasuke as he smack the tomato out of his head and started to run out of the house like if the same devil was behind him. Jumping roof to roof Sasuke headed to the only place that he could think of that would calm him down at the moment...his boyfriend's house...to be more specific Naruto.

Put before he could go any further a certain gray-hair man runs into him stopping him from going to any further to Naruto's house.

"Good night Sasuke-chan may i know why you're doing out here in the middle of the night instead of sleeping like everybody else?" questioned the gray-hair man as he look carefully at Sasuke with his one eye.

"Just heading my way to go see Naruto."Sasuke responded simply and Kakashi only nodded in understanding he already knew the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto so it was not something new to him. "And may i know why you are doing out here in the middle of the night instead of sleeping like everybody else?" ask Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Just got back from a mission, was already heading to the hokage's office when i spotted you and i though it was rare to see you walking around at this type of hour alone. "Replay Kakashi.

Feeling goops bumps shivering running through his back got Sasuke into a hurry before the tomato thing tries to kill him again. "WELL! Look at the time i must be really going can't keep Naruto waiting right? it was good to see you came back ok. See ya tomorrow Kakahi-sensei" Sasuke said as he ran away from Kakashi before the gray-hair ninja could reply something back.

'Well that was weird.' Kakashi thought as he turn around to head over to the hokage's office to report his mission when suddenly something jump at him and bite him in the arm...really hard. Before he even knew it everything turns black on him.

Sasuke 0 1 (This score means how many killings each other got.)

Finally arriving at Naruto's house or apartment he should say he began to knock the door as loud as he could possible can until a certain blonde open the front door looking really pissed ready to yell at the person who dare to wake him up in the middle of the night but his face soften when he saw the face that Sasuke was sending him.

"Come in you can explain everything once you calm down." Naruto said as he took Sasuke by the arm and brought him inside and into the living room where the both of them sat at his sofa as Naruto brought him into a warming hug to try and calm him down. A few minutes of silence pass through the two off them before Naruto break it when he started to speak. "Can you tell me what happen to you in other to make you like this?" Naruto ask with concern. "Promise that you will not laugh and believe on what I'm about to tell you?" Sasuke ask hesitantly as he look back into his aqua-blue eyes Naruto nodded in response and that's all Sasuke needed in order to spilled his guts out to him.

"You see I was sleeping on my bed like I do any other night when suddenly I started to feel something climbing up in my bed and heads toward me. Obviously I thought it was like a bug or something so I shook the bed sheet in order to get it off when suddenly I heard this 'thud' sound as it hit the floor and I though bugs can't be that big to weight that much so I decided to check out what it was when suddendly….. please don't laugh at me a tomato jumps at me and tries to bite me with its sharping teeth and I was like WTF! And quickly smack it away from my hand put that only seem to made it mad as it quickly tried to attack me again and this time I tried to kill it using a kunai and a few shurikens put the little bastard dodge all of them…so seen as I was out of weapons and couldn't any jutsu because I didn't wanted to ruin anything or the house itself I decided to flee into another room to get away from it …put still the tomato wouldn't stop following me so after a while I decided I had enough and come here with you for the night until that little bastard goes away and stops following me." By the time Sasuke was finished there was a roar of laughter coming from Naruto as he throw himself on the floor and laugh until his heart's content.

"HAHAHA!...a tomato-o that is a live and bffffff attacks you while you-u're asleep! Hahahahah that his the most stupid excuse i-' he wasn't able to finish that sentence when suddenly a foot crashes unto his face sending him to the other side of the room. "Stop laughing you idiot! You know that I'm not one of does who made up lies…hey stop laughing! Naruto I'm serious here stop laughing at me." Growled Sasuke as Naruto still kept on laughing even though he just got kick on the face.

"Sorry Sasuke put how am I supposed to take you serious when you tell me this, walking tomatoes really? If you just wanted to come here and cuddle with me you could just had said so instead of making up a lame excuse like this one." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Sasuke was about to say something back to him when suddendly there was a knock on the front door of Naruto's apartment. They both look towards the door and wonder who the heck could be visiting them at this kind of hour. Quickly heading to open the door with Sasuke not so far behind him Naruto opens the door to reveal none other than Kakashi-sensei, but there was something weird about him his one that that used to be gray now is glowing red and there was a big bite mark on one of his arms that was bleeding slowly put what seems to shock Naruto is the tomatoes that was sitting on his shoulder's looking at naruto with his glowing red-eyes.

"I told you so." Mutter Sasuke from behind him.

* * *

**This story would likely would have about 3 chapters on it! Hope you enjoy it so far.**

**I got this idea when I saw a picture of a vampire tomatoe that one of my friends send me and I thought what would happened it this little monster came hunting sasuke seen as he's favorite food are tomatoes so yeah it was like that…anyway hope you look towards for the next chapter and pplease review ^.~**


End file.
